Lunaphrodite: the lady of sex!
by Our hero
Summary: Warning contains nothing for children, but all for adults, short version luna is a futa and wants harry, but so does hermione, so luna devises a plan to get harry to chose one of them. Somewhat oc luna snape not being a dick, and other lemony goodness yay!
1. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE: A HOLE LOT OF SKULL FUCKERY,**

Love Luna? Want to read about her screwing harry, with a PENIS? While still being a girl? Well hope you enjoy,

And finally this story's pov will always be lunas

Also if the Luna in my story seems weird remember I'm projecting some of my own character traits on to her,

Let's begin

Ever been an outcast? Ever had no friends and knew everyone around you was making fun of you? Ever had a dream guy that you would do anything for? even watch the worst bully you have kissing him because he thinks she loves him but you know she doesn't, It's a bitch isn't it?.

I have and I am, but I'm getting ahead of myself let me explain/introduce myself, my name is Luna lovegood, or as most people call me loony loveless, and I'm in love with Harry James Potter, and I'm not the only one am I Hermione? But more on the bookworm later,

I'm also something of a firm believer in many things most people think of as crazy or non-existent crumple horned snorkacks for example, and I'm an oddity beyond all that I've never believed in gods, I'm a bi-sexual, and despite being a girl I was born with a Penis and a Vigina, not to mention my lack of virginity, but a story for another time I suppose.

I'm a student of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm in ravenclaw house of the intelligent, my favourite professor is snape… no I'm not kidding, he is also the only one who knew about my penis, well other than dad, mum, Ginny, madam pomfrey (for medical reasons) dumbledore and professer flitwick, and before you even think it no, he figured it out and often covers for and helps me make exuses when I have to masterbate, he actually encourages me to date Harry, he also shares my opinion on kids 'they suck and I'm never having any.'

You know what that's enough exposition for now, I was in the rookery thinking while jacking my self off, on a side note I love that wet slapping sound that you hear when you fuck your own hand, it's lovely fucking sound no?,

What's that?, where's Harry my only friend and soon to be dear boyfriend, the only one who hadn't simply heard that I'm "looney" and started ignoring me, he's so handsome, especially in this picture of us, he's at the weaslys, and would soon be coming over, as I had asked him to 'talk about spells'

"Mmmmmm, oh yeah" I said as I covered a set of dirty clothes on the floor in my sticky white cum, even after "releasing some tension" my dick stayed hard I'm such a naughty girl, jizzing on my clothes,

My 'naughty thoughts' were interrupted by my dad shouting, "Luna sweetheart Harry's here"

I stopped beating my meat and put it back into my panties, put a clean school uniform (it made me feel so sexy) put away my dirty clothes and then laid down,

I kissed my favourite pic off my good friend harry and said "okay dad send him up, please" I needed to talk to harry he's been down recently, you see after starting the DA and teaching us how to defend ourselves he's been stressed, and that no good Chang bitch has probably been fucking with his feelings for her,

My door slowly opened and there he was, I rolled over to my stomach and put my legs on the floor and put the picture under my pillow (while making sure he has an eyefull of my panties and my ass) after doing so I turned around and caught his flushed expression, ohhhh, what a naughty boy,

I walked over and gave him a hug pulling him into my breasts, he flushed again and tried to pull out but before he could I pulled his head into my low b-cup breasts and said happily with seductive undertones, "yaaaay my _favourite_ _boy_ , here in my _bed_ room the first friend ever to visit my room,"

I finally let go so he could him catch his breath and did a twirl while waiting, when he finally stopped breathing so heavily he greeted me with "hello Luna, nice place you have here,"

Oh that's annoying here I am trying to seduce him and he's being a nice guy, and pretending not to notice it, why is it then whenever you try to seduce someone they never just rip your underwear off and fuck you stupid.

I hid my annoyance and smiled happily I jumped backwards and landed back onto my bed, I started spreading my legs and I 'didn't notice' my skirt wasn't covering my underwear and giving him a good eyeful, he seemed way too stressed.

He saw my pink panties with a white unicorn on them, and he looked especially horny and terribly embarrassed, ignoring all that he just stood there, I patted the space on my bed next to me and when he sat down I immediately asked "harry are you okay?, your extremely stressed as of late,"

He was shocked and terrified, but tried to hide it under a smile "yes Luna thanks for asking I'm sorry for worrying you," he said,

That's what he told Hermione and Ginny not to mention that Chang slut, unfortunately for him, I didn't give up that easily "harry please, I promise that I can and will help you,"

After I said that he looked worried and scared but the look in my eyes told him I'm not going to stop asking and that I meant every word, a few minutes passed eventually he spoke his voice tenses and his tone became desperate "okay but please promise that this will stay between us okay?,"

I quickly responded with, "harry please nothing here will leave my lips," well not until it's done coating my throat with a sticky white substance that is,

He nodded, took a deep breath and sighed, he spoke with a shameful tone, "Luna, my mind is constantly thinking of girls indecency, of hermonie and Ginny and cho naked calling me, wanting me and it's worsening I'm starting to want them to… do…things,"

Damn having sexy fantasies ehh harry?, "what do you want them to do?" I asked feigning both ignorance and innocence.

He seemed to consider answering me but finally told me what he wanted, "I want them on their knees in front of me with my penis in their mouths sucking and-,"

he stopped as I covered his mouth and said "harry I'm only going to say this once so listen, there's nothing wrong with you these fantasies you're having are quite normal for a boy your age okay?, and repressing them can be very bad, so I want you to tell me your favourite fantasy okay?,"

He seemed surprised and glad to know that his fantasies were normal, but he was terrified when I asked him to tell me his favourite one, but I pulled the old 'puppy dog eyes' trick any resolve he had not to tell me crumbled, worriedly he said, "your in a maid outfit and waiting on me hand and foot as my little slave, and you only answered to cum slut, you did everything I told you to do,"

After he had finished speaking I nodded and got off my bed and walked into my wardrobe closing the doors behind me I stripped and looked around eventually finding it a a Cotten maid outfit, I liked watching myself jerk off in different outfits and this wasn't a favourite but I liked the idea of it, I found a collar with 'harry' written on it, it wasn't the first time I'd worn it with Harry in mind,

As I stepped out of my wardrobe his jaw dropped I smiled and walked over to him, I sat down with my ass on his dick,

"LUNA," he nearly shouted "what are yo-" a kiss silenced him, after Which I said, "harry if you'll take me, I'll do anything for you, and i **mean** anything, I told you earlier didn't I, I can and will help, if you want me just say so, and we'll do this, if you don't we'll pretend this never happened okay?"

He answered just not how I expected him to, "cum slut," he said finally taking in how sexy I am, "your master's balls are sweaty unzip my trousers and lick them clean with your filthy tongue,"

I nodded and got off my bed dropped to my knees and unzipped his trousers my petite lith fingers found his cock and balls and slowly brought them to my face, his musky smell almost made me cum, I lifted his cock and brought my mouth to his balls and licked them like a whore,

Each lick was delicate and carefully done to exite him, his taste was intoxicating I wanted more, I licked faster and faster he grabbed my head and stopped me, I looked up at him and he said "My balls are clean cum slut, now I want you to suck my cock,"

I jizzed, I lightly held his thick fat cock, and nearly swallowed it the second it entered my lips I started drooling and licking and deepthroting his fantastic cock, unfortunately for me he only lasted five minutes, before grabbing my head, jizzing down my throat and passing out, despite that I didn't spill a drop,

I waited after all this couldn't be it, eventually he woke up again and I stroked 'little harry' while he thought, unfortunately I needed to jerk myself off so I got up and said, "sorry I've gotta got to the bath room,"

He looked directly at me and said, "what are you going to do? And be honest cum slut, or I'll tell you to do something awful,"

Shit that's sexy by the time I realised I was speaking it was was already to late, "I'm going to masterbate," I covered my mouth,

"Do it here cum slut," I was shocked I was about to say no, when my hand went up my skirt and dropped my knickers round my ankles and started playing with myself his eyes when they wide and mouth a gape stroking myself in front of him made me unnaturally shy and aroused ten minutes until I came,

All over his face, I helped him wipe it off until he demanded "take off your skirt now!,"

My clothes dropped to the floor and every inch of my skin was exposed to him but he was too busy staring right at my cock he lightly grabbed it and lifted it and saw my cunt, my cock, my balls, everything,

I was terrified after all he saw my secret the last person who knew had to have their memory erased, "what's wrong Harry?, my freakish dick scary?,"

"You're not a freak Luna!," came his response,

With tears I responded "in your eyes I am!, in your eyes I'm a dirty filthy fucking freaky bitch!, im a…a...ah…ahhhhhhhh-" my speech was cut off my Harry's mouth awkwardly trying to blow me, I quickly grabbed the back of his head and roughly face fucked him, his mouth ohhhhhh his fucking mouth, moist, warm, his tongue attempted to lick me and his gag reflex, each time he tried to gag I forced my cock in further until…

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh," my jizz cascaded down his throat, I quickly grabbed my knickers and used them to absorb my jizz, it worked mostly, anyway I licked my cum off his face clothes and balls, as I did I realised my leg is quite sticky I realised he jizzed as well, I quickly licked up each drop, I put him back onto my bed,

I then checked his breathing seeing that he was fine I removed his clothing and tucked him in, i stripped again, and picked up my jizz stained panties I placed them on his face, and I used a spell to make my voice like his and I got his mobile phone and called hemionie,

"Hello, Harry?," she was excited I could tell and I don't mean to talk to a friend, more like to finger herself while listening to me,

I wanted her to cum so badly so I said, "hey cutie what are you wearing?, and I mean under the shirt and skirt?"

She shyly asked, "why do you want to know?," good girl don't be a prude,

Honestly I didn't want to do this but she deserved a chance to win his heart too, if she can make him happy I'll die happy knowing at least he's happy, well that and I wanted to hear her cum, "because to tell you the truth I think your so sexy, and I want to eat your virgina out till your 'creamy filling' drips down my face" I've had such fantasys about her before,

She moaned and said, "a pair of plain white panties and an ordinary white bra," god she really does have a sexy voice,

"Sounds sexy sweetheart when you come round tomorrow Meet me in the woods and we'll see were our feelings take us okay?," She moaned and made a noise that sounded like an 'uh-huh' and she came, I said "later babe" and hung up,

With that done I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep,


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Chapter two: it's always the nerdy ones who are most debachued,**

"This story is from Luna's PO-"

"OBJECTION!" The defence shouted as he slammed his desk, "Oh is it?," he demanded before pointing Wright at Our hero and shouting "THEN HOW CAN YOU DO A HERMOINE CHAPTER?"

And that's how this story got both Luna's and Hermione's POV

Also thanks to every one who fav'ed and followed this story, I won't mention names unless you want me too, I'm not doing it now just in case,

Oh and to those who reviewed while I was rewriting this my response to your comments will be in chapter 4,

Where Alison, Harry, Hermione, and Luna will get to know each other,

Oh and want any extra info on our maid Alison? Well I tell all quickly after answering your reviews,

This won't come out very often as I don't tend to write often,

Next onto the fetishes and General turn ons: (please note that harry and hermione won't be aware of some of theirs at first,)

Luna: sex in general, tits, dicks, viginas, redheads, yaoi, yuri, cocksucking, humiliation, watching others eat her cum, watching others have sex, neko's, and more,

Harry: being dominant, being aggressively fucked, being dominated, girls with dicks, nerdy girls,

Hermione: being treated like a cat, tummy rubs, scratches behind her ears, the word bitch,

Oh and Luna (the youngest) is 18

Also side note FUCK FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY! For thinking that abuse is bdsm,

I hope your all feline like getting some tail, but if not I understand, I just hope that this chapter will be the cats meow, a real pur-fect read, but I might be throwing a hair ball, okay I'm done

Let's begin,

Hemione's POV

"Later babe," *click* he said as he hung up on me, I can't believe it somehow I actually managed to seduce him, my dream boy finally realised how much I care for him, mum was right all I needed to do was show Harry I care for him and wait and he'll be 'putty in your hands' as mum put it,

But now that I seduced him I had one other problem, one I had since second year, Ive been through certain… changes,

like a tail with an extremely sensitive tip,

all my senses being vastly improved,

Fuzzy cat ears,

Night vision,

I was also extremely flexible now, (I wonder why mum said and I quote 'oh harry'll love that')

several really sensitive spots on my neck head and near my bum,

and even worse periods now whenever I had one I was also extremely horny,

With all that, how could harry love me now?, uhhhng…

well looking on the bright side at least I wasn't covered in fur,

But enough worrying I have something to take care off, my tail Reached up and pulled down my panties it started tracing the sides of my vigina,

it was getting soaked in my juices, when I was lubed up I slowly pushed into myself, yes I was using my tail to fuck my self what girl wouldn't? I quickly increased in speed and began thrusting into my tail,

my head moved to my left nipple and I started sucking on it my right hand moved to my other nipple and pulled hard,

soon enough I curled up removed my tail and started sucking myself off as I climaxed into my own mouth, "Mmmm" i moaned as the taste of me entered my mouth, after such a climax I fell asleep, and dreamt off the day to cum, (o.h no I'm not above that joke)

Time skip: nine hours later

briiiiiiii-ng* my tail lazily slapped the off button on my alarm clock and getting up I decided the best way to not mess up this soon to be boyfriend girlfriend relationship with harry would be not to tell him what I am until we've had sex, and considering how shy I am that definitely won't be for a while,

I mean if my life was a story from this moment onwards me and harry wouldn't even kiss until chapter thirty seven, and sex wouldn't be until chapter two hundred,

Shaking my head, I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and walked to the bathroom,

And stripped.

Stepping in the shower I turned the knob to warm, letting the warm water wash over my sweaty body all I could I think of was harry licking me clean,

I raised my right hand to the shower head let the water moisten up my hand, my left hand fiddle with my low c cup breast,

As I did my right hand took a trip going south, as my fingers neared my clitoris, I stopped,

I shook such dirty thoughts out of my mind and just got out,

After all I'd rather save it for harry,

Timeskip: five minuets

Weaslys garden

Using the floo network I was immediately at the Weasley's home, after greeting mrs Weasley I went outside only to be met with a hug from Ginny, who almost didn't let go,

After the extremely awkward hug I was on my way to the woods when, "hey, Hermione" I turned to see "Luna?, what are you doing here?,"

She simply giggled and said "I live here silly, by the way got a message from harry, he said he'll meet you at my house, in about half an hour,"

Before a word could come from my lips, I was dragged by the girl not just to her home but to her bed room, why? I'm not sure, and even weirder she had somehow convinced me to strip,

Apparently Luna wanted me and harry to get together but "your outfit sucks, try one of mine" so I was forced into her wardrobe while being naked, i found many different types of outfits, some were cute while others had me question my own sexuality when I imagined their owner in such risqué clothes and poses that would make prostitues blush,

I found a pink shirt with a yellow smiling star and pure white skirt, I was about to leave when I tripped over something and fell out of Luna's cupboard

After falling out my blonde friend tried to catch me only to trip up herself when she reached up to try and stop us she accidentally hit my head hard and caused my glamour to drop,

my head fell on her crotch, dazed from the fall I didn't realise that my tail was out or that Luna had both a vigina and a penis, (her skirt had flown up)

But after a few minutes like this I gained my bearings and, "Luna? Why-" she giggled and said "do I have both a vigina and a penis? I'm what you might call a futanari, but nether mind me what about you miss kitty?"

Upon the 'miss kitty' comment I knew my secret was out I would have begged her not to reveal anything, but then I smelt something … intoxicating I sniffed around only to realise it was her sweaty balls, I immediately shot to

my feet while blushing

"Well well well I guess little miss shyness is quite the perv, aren't you?" She said looking like the cat that caught the canary, as she sat up,

I was so surprised I didn't even realise she had suddenly gotten close enough to kiss me,

Then she leaned forward and gave me a sultry kiss, the kiss itself was great short but great,

then as she leaned away I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, she started kissing back, it was even better then the first but then she pulled back and said "woah there tiger, harry'll be here soon," she winked and helped me up

She then turned around and said something about dinner but as she was about to leave she turned back and said "oh and don't worry sweetheart, we'll finish that kiss later," winking again she skipped downstairs and left,

After five maybe ten minutes of waiting harry showed up "Hey her. . .moine?" Came the voice of harry James potter, sounding confidant at the start, but my appearance seemed to bedazzle and beguile him,

I shyly looked away unsure of what he might think of me,

Then I realised he was staring at something behind me so I turned to see which of Luna's decor had drawn his attention to it,

But… it was pretty standard stuff considering who owned the room, there was that lion heard hat/mask thing, a window, my tail, a bioshock 2 poster, a wardrobe filled with yaoi and yuri manga and dildos, but due to how dark it was in there, harry wouldn't know what was in… it?

Wait, my… tail?… slowly I reached up and touched my head to feel, "two fuzzy cat ears"

I turned back to harry and... considered bolting until I noticed how close he was,

He put both of his hands on my shoulders and asked "hermione, what happened to you?, Are you all right?"

I nodded unable to face him, one of his hands left my shoulder and went to lift my chin to face him, "so your okay," he smiled "good, now where did you get these?" He reached up and started scratching one of my ears as he did I started to shake my leg my tail wagged even faster and my tongue slipped out of my mouth, and… I well…

purr*

When he stopped I tried to salvage what little dignity I had left, I looked at him with my saddest face and let out a low whine, making sure to tear up a little so that he would continue scratching my ears…

Damn it,

"Hermione," he said trembling

"Y- yes h- harry?" I said hoping he'd at least say we could still be friends,

"The tail and ears aren't fake are they,?" He asked,

"No, they are real, I'm a cat girl now, and I have been since second year, only my parents and you and most the staff and Luna know… I- I know h- how this looks but I swear I wanted to tell you but I-, didn't want you to freak out and lose (any chance of us being a couple) y- our f- friendship" yeah I pussed out, not intentional, bu to be fair I was trying not to cry,

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Hermione your not being honest are you?-," he said evenly

Fuck might as well bite the bullet, maybe Luna will let me sob in her room for a while, "no I'm not I never wanted your fre-" he covered my mouth,

"Let me finish, because if you think you ever had my friendship your nuts" I was broken

"Bu- but I'm y- your Best f-Freind-" I almost sobbed,

"No Rons my best mate, because you-"

" I KNOW!... I'm an ugly brainiac fetish doll with Bever teeth and a personality like a-" he grabbed me again this time more comforting,

"The smartest cutest girl I've ever met and the reason I never said anything was… because you were also the sister I always wanted… and it felt weird wanting to kiss a girl that was like a sister to me, and now it's even weirder because… now I kinda find your tail and ears kinda… sexy,"

"Ohh, well that's a lot," I said as I finally realised that harry must've loved me a lot (o.h because that wasn't obvious)

He walked over to Luna's bed and Sat down,

At first id thought he'd speak but after ten minutes of awkward silence I decided he'd had enough embarrassment,

So I walked in front of him and said "I've been in love with you since you saved me from the troll, Moaning mrytle and I often talk about you in very perverted ways, I've had seven dreams were you were my younger brother and all of them ended in sex, and despite the thick tension i-" I wanted to end it there but when he looked up I knew what I'd have to say,

"-I want you to treat me like a cat then fuck me like a girl," after saying that I sat down next to him and awkwardly tried to well avoid embarrassing myself further,

He smiled and said "huh if only we had the courage to tell each other before we would've been a couple by now,"

We sat on Luna's bed, staring at the other soon he leaned forward but "no" I said pushing him back "this goes the way I want it to," I took off his shirt and ran my hands over his body, from his handsome jawline to his cute stomach, my fingers memorised everything, "think of it as punishment for making me cry," but I didn't want this…

I need this.

Lemon: start

Looking up I let my faux teary eyes meet his and pulled his trousers and boxers down slowly while saying as seductively as I could make myself sound, "harry, please, can, I, fuck, you?," each word was followed by a deep kiss on his waist and each one got closer to his cock,

On my fifth I kissed it through his boxers the taste, the smell, the feeling of my lips touching it. . . Was intoxicating,

Before I did that He might have convinced me to stop,

After?

I'm not leaving until I've ridden harry junior.

My sixth and final kiss was on his sweaty balls, even though clothes were in between my lips and his thick dick, I somehow could taste his sweat, getting a bit more of a mouth full I determined that I loved the taste, and decided that I'd clean them from now on, after the kiss I used my tounge to intice him via wrapping around his balls,

Pulling his boxers down a short bit the head of his dick was now exposed, but I didn't move I stayed as I was, cutely sucking his balls, "Puhhhh, LUhhh eeeeese heeerrrMiiioneeeee-" I sat up took off my shirt and said "your wish is my command, lover"

In a blink his boxers were down to his ankles, His dick now free of all restrainment jumped up and went in between my breasts, I moaned from the contact and grabbed his penis I roughly rubbed it into my tits as I asked "oooohhh, does harry want to fuck my titties?" When a little pre cum came out of the tip I had my answer,

My tail wrapped around his dick and stroked till he was hard as a rock and his cock was once again in between my breasts, grabbing both I pushed them together and slid them up and down, slowly at first but before I knew it I was bouncing to go faster while moving my tits all over his dick, while my tail made sure he was going to be hard and stay hard,

once it got close to my face I could taste pre-cum on my lips, soooo I wrapped my lips around it while titty and tail fucking him, unfortunately he came before I could do anything else,

As he moaned I let the cum wash down my throat, and moving back I let his jizz wash down my face,

He looked dead at me and looked like he was enjoying himself, "what a naughty boy," my tail leg go of his dick and wrapped lightly around his neck and brought him closer to my face, I gave him a long lick on his dick "sweetie your dick is so tasty so I've decided that from now on I'm going to lick it clean, so from now on if your dicks sweaty or dirty you have to find me and let me clean it for you, and if you promise me that you will then, I'll do anything you want,"

"Y- yeah okay but, can you-"

I had my feet hold his dick my hand supported my weight, and arched my back and started rubbing his dick slowly then I slowly started to kiss it, swirling my tongue around his dick while giving him a foot job soon caused him to cum all over my body,

I shifted myself so I was on my knees again, as I cleaned myself like a cat while he watched,

But when I finally cleaned myself the door to Luna's bedroom opened.

 **Chapter two: its always the nerdy ones who are most debauched.**

 **End**

Welp looks like the cats got my tounge cuz I'm outta cat jokes,

Hope you all enjoyed,

Cheers

Until next time

 **Our hero**

 **AWAAAAAAAAAY**

 **ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE: AN OC ENTERS,**

Whoa whoa whooooooa hold those pitchforks and torches this one… okay she might be a 'Mary sue' but in a story about pure sex and fuck all else I doubt it really matters,

Okay now that we're in agreement (trust me you'll like her)

The winner is Guest/sol hatebad so you win yay, but while we're on the subject what's biomorthing? (if it's shapeshifting then your going to love this chapter) also while I got a good laugh out of "woogettty floogetty" you can say sex, the story IS called Lunaphrodite the lady of sex,

Also your request of "wearing the lion hat thingy" is being stored for some other chapter (in case you change your mind or think of something else)

To LunaFan111: first of all your welcome I'm happy you and many other people have enjoyed it (this story wasn't going to be released, but I'm glad I have)

and I'm glad you like hermione in this story, I also argree about preferring shy-mione over her-mistress,

the reason I hadn't already made her a neko was I didn't want to force people to read furry sex if they didn't enjoy it but I wish I had, but if people like the idea enough then when I redo the test chappie she may be a neko,

and I like the idea of her using her own tail to plesure herself before having a dick inserted inside her,

And the more I read your review the more I'm convinced you and I think alike,

If it wasn't for the fact I was sleeping (and that doing it all would be such a pain in the ass) I'd believe I wrote all that and just used another account, I love the idea of Luna fucking someone while moaning myrtle watches and fingers herself while doing so,

I don't think I'll have anymore futas (but I'm not sure),

I am taking it to hogwarts now you can't entice me with moaning myrtle voyering a futa Luna and neko shy-monie and just say hey if ya don't wanna that's fine,

I'm glad you admit it's my story, however when an author calls on the fans to help, said fans do get a say in what happens, all in all I decide what happens but you and all the others get to say "I like it"/"I don't like it" and I use that to make a better story for those still reading it,

in short it may be my story, but it also belongs to the fans who enjoy reading it,

And I'm glad you believe in me, and I'll belive in you to my friend.

"And finally here" 'hands you a plate of tacos'

"Phew now-"

Accent changes from ??? To an Irish accent "Would you kindly keep reading?"

Let's begin,

Luna's pov, after hermione and harry go upstairs,

My hand was currently off the food I was making in favour of caressing my own dick, while I was hoping harry would choose both of us I had no way of knowing if he would even choose ether of us.

Well that and I couldn't fuck him or her while they were fucking each other, (and hermione didn't know about my 'little' friend, nor did I even know if she'd fuck me) but in a list filled state I'm not exactly in the best state of mind,

It may have only been a day since I 'got some' but considering the fact I basically have a males rock hard cock with the balls and libido to match, and a females dripping wet cunt and a females libido, well it equals up to one really fucking horny teen,

Considering my options I knew I ether A. Go upstairs and practiclly rape both of them (and lose the only friends I have) or B. G.T.F.O. Knowing what was at stake, I walked outside, and walked into the trees (O.h not knowing that something was following her)

As I wandered in to the woods I kept jacking myself off thinking of my favourite types of women, 'redheads, big tits, milfs, big asses,

Long hair, skirts,' it wasn't working but I had to tr-

"Excuse meeee," a cheerful voice I've never heard before cut through my thoughts,

and without thinking I turned to see, "one smoking hot redhead with-" "big tits?" She said and gave a sultry wink,

I realised I had just been describing her out loud, but oddly enough she didn't seem turned off, in fact just the opposite, she even finished my thought,

Then she spoke again "and what do I see, but a real cute school girl, and a little friend that looks really happy to see me," she was fucking perfect,

The strange woman walked over and bent down so her lips almost touched my ear and let one of her fingers slowly go from my small nipple to my cock and said, "you've got a big dick for such a little girl,"

her other hand grabbed mine and led it to her own cunt and forced one of my fingers in,

I could feel her juice run down my finger on to my hand, she pulled it out and brought my hand to her mouth,

A quick lick of her own cum and she put my finger in her mouth,

She sucked like a vacuum, and her tounge was like a snake slithering through everything, soon enough she had all of my fingers and even my entire hand In her mouth, one last suck and I got my hand back,

"Why don't you and I play a little game?" She asked, my response was "w- wha. . . What kinda ga- ame?" "If I make you cum seven times, you'll be my little fuck slave, a little bitch I can fuck and fuck and fuck till your all outaa cum, but if you make me cum let's say four times, I'll be your slave for life, got it?"

"Deal" I said and forced her into a kiss, but she pushed me off lightly and said "wait sweetie, if you really want our deal to be official then sign this" she pulled a black scroll and a normal pen out of her pocket and offered them to me I took the pen and immediately signed my name as soon as I did the scroll poofed in a flash of white light,

Then she dropped to her knees and lifted up my skirt, she licked her lips and after giving each one a loving kiss she moved to my vigina and rubbed her tongue along the side of it, she then said "Mmmm big tasty balls and a tight wet snatch? _Lovey_ " the word came out dripping with need like she needed this as much as I did,

after that though she stood back up and turned me around, she had me holding on to a tree as she caressed my breast and ass, she was rubbing both so well that I almost came, she moved her other arm down to help with my ass,

as she did she kneeled down and lifted up my skirt again, her hands then separated both cheeks and inserted her tongue inside my asshole, her toungue seemed to get longer, thicker, and fatter,

as she did one of her hands wrapped around my dick and it felt like she had over a thousand tiny toungues licking my dick as she jacked me off,

Her other hand had inserted two fingers into my vigina, the second she did I cumed _hard_ into her hands on from both my cock and my cunt, my knees bucked and I slipped down the tree I turned around to see her eat my cum and lick her fingers clean, "one point to me, zero for you," I thought she'd count that as two but if she didn't I wasn't going to make her,

She then stood up and grabbed my head and pushed it into my own dick, I was forced to give my own dick five sloppy kisses, she took her shoe off and using her foot she held my cock up and started rubbing it after a few minutes she said in a mocking tone of voice "would the slut like to give her little friend another kiss?" She forced my head to shake in manner resembling a 'no' motion "ohh? A bunch more kisses?" Again she shook my head "lots of kisses?" This time she forced me to nod, "good girl" she said with a grin

After that while still giving my cock a footjob she forced me to give my dick fithteen sloppy kisses, when She stopped my cock had gotten hard from all the attention,

"aww looks like he's gotten all excited from your kisses, bet he'd like a slutty mouth and tongue to empty himself in don't you?" I nodded she smiled and licked her own lips and said "good bitch" she then kicked me in the stomach and while my mouth was open forced my head down to my dick so it was in my mouth, she took her foot off my dick and stomped on my head keeping it down so when my mouth closed,

I was blowing my own dick, "Wow what a cock sucker, keep going bitch!" She forced my head up and down up and down I felt her toe in my vigina, up and down I even licked it like a lolly pop, ohh I felt myself about to explode so I forced myself to deepthroat my own dick, when my lips touched my balls i felt myself cum in my own mouth, I was determined to swallow it all, my own jizz filled up my stomach and I felt some of my common sense return,

Licking and sucking my own shaft clean, I felt the woman pat my head looking up I saw she was holding two fingers up, and had taken her skirt off her red bush was tantalising but instead I stood up and pushed her up against a tree she smiled and spread her legs and spread her vigina, normally I'd let her wet my dick before I entered another woman's vigina but considering my dick was covered in my own saliva and she was dripping like a bitch in heat,

I rammed my dick into her, "Uh WHAAAA-" knowing that she was a virgin before now filled me with lust And DETERMINATION. Even weirder she seemed to get tighter like her cunt was a cobra constricting around me, but "I'm ugh ohhhh yeah I'm- a IM CUMMING" and with that and a moan she came she then pushed back against the tree and knocked us over, she got off my dick and started looking mad but I could tell she needed something, but then she said "Huff Huff, fuck this I'm NOT LOSING THIS, SUCK THIS BITCH!"

And with that the strange red head started transforming into some kind of tentacle monster she shoved one penis tentacle in my mouth first, then two started rubbing my tits, another rammed my ass, one wrapped itself around my dick, and one rammed itself up my pussy,

It was great getting fucked from all angles she had more of them all around me and as she fucked me more they all pulsated, until "UHHUNHGHHHHUH" she s'creamed' ;) each one jizzed one after the other until "AHHHHH NOOOO!" Then she dropped me and reverted back to the form she'd been using earlier only this time she was naked and had a collar around her neck that read 'slave'

I pulled myself up and said "I win… slave" she had tears in her eyes and assumed a begging pose and said "Puh- please M… milady, I know I have now right to ask anything but. . ."

She looked up at me and continued "please feed me, I only did this because I'm so hungry, and I saw you and I-"

"yeah it's fine," I said spreading my legs, she looked hopeful and licked her lips, I nodded to her and she slowly crawled over to my dick she grabbed it and started sucking it, another hand with a mouth on it went to my vigina and started licking and kissing it, after a few minutes I came again and she greedily sucked up all my cum,

"Th- thank you milady" she said happily, "no problem, so what's your name?" She tilted her head "name? Uhh don't have one" I smiled "then I'll have to give you one, how about… Alison?" "Alison? Alison, Alliison? Alison! I like it thank you milady" "it's Luna, but I do like milady so if you want you can call me ether, and I don't need a slave so how about a maid?"

The newly named Alison nodded, and her collar changed to say maid instead of slave.

I was glad to have someone I could fuck at all times and she would always have a source of food, it was a win win,

 **CHAPTER THREE: AN OC ENTERS**

 **END**

Soooooooooooo do you like Alison? Well doooooooooo ya?

Also unless somebody threatens me with a knife in the next few hours hermione is a cat girl now,

Get at me if you want me to remake the second chapter,

And finally I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks to everybody who reads and everybody who reviewed, but

Until next time cheers

 **OUR HERO AWAAAAAAAAAY**

 **ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Chapter Four: Maid to order.

Have a little feith: i do, and i understand,

most people would probs f—k a Furless cat girl, and trust me ive thicker skin than a big daddy, im not gonna rail against ya for having an opinion, sure why not, as for however much i speak it differs,

LunaFan111: thank you good sir and as am i,

i'm glad you convinced me, and i agree after all anything is a dildo if your brave enough, ohoho so you've noticed any you recommend?,

i have no idea why everyone forgets mrytle theres so much potential there she's a shy ghost who loves the main character and pretty much nothing else is established imagine a yandere mrytle or tsundere mrytle hell you could make her a rocker goth, theres so little known about her you could do pretty much anything and it would be more than what cannon did,

I'm not sure if i will have only one futa, i just dislike futa stories where you turn a corner and look another futa add her to the fifty others, ya know?,

are we sure your not m- no wait you don't insult me enough for that,

yeah i wish i had a better way to meet alison in the story but well i couldnt so whoops,

you can dress a slave up as an aristocrat but under it all she's still a slave, regardless of how she's treated or what a magic collar says,

Don't remember if I adressed it but remember the contract, it'll be used in if not this chapter then the next one,

i shall, but if a meteor hits call superman.

Thank you both for the lovely reviews, so lets begin.

Luna's POV,

We walked back to my house, okay Alison carried me back,

I needed to give her some clothes, because a fucking hot redhead that would do anything I asked and is currently naked was a little much for me to resist fucking her, not that i was really resisting,

so she carried me upstairs to my room then she carefully put me down in front of the door, i opened it to see, Hermione on her knees, in front of Harry he was flaccid and she was panting lightly,

"wow you two didn't get that far, you still on blow jobs?" I said teasingly just as Hermione shot up to say something I said "oh by the way could ether of you two agree to help me feed Alison here?,"

Before they could ask the obvious, my maid walked in and said "hello I'm Alison," she smiled genuinely happy "wh-" Harry started as hermione started gettin up and hiding her face, but I interrupted him, saying "this is alison, my new maid she's a shapeshifter they eat jizz, she agreed to be my maid if i let her eat my, and potentially our sperm" I walked into my closet and found my French maid outfit and tossed at Alison who caught it and put it on, i then found her some white stockings and a pair of simple black shoes, rather then just putting them on she grew to the size to fit them,"nope too fitting, i cant even see your pussy when crouching" i said "sorry Milady" she answered before resizing herself her breast were squashed in the top and stretching it her legs were so long simply crouching you'd be able to see up her skirt and most importantly she seemed to be enjoying her self,

Both Harry and hermione had started thinking bout fucking her slutty mouth, i walked over to her and forced her mouth open, "she's quite the slut, so whenever you feel like fucking her just do it, oh and try Imagining her as more like a fuck doll then an actual living creature cuz she is a fuck doll, right ally?" My bitch nodded and noticed Harry's cock getting hard, she walked Up to him and said "hello sir, would you like some assistance with your delicious hard cock? Because I'd really like to suck the cum out"

Harry looked at me, and in response I rolled my eyes and said "when i said she eats cum, i mean if she doesn't get enough she'll die, so it's fun, fine, and she cant get diseases, so just fuck her harry,"

I watched Alison instantly dropped to her knees and started stroking his cock, hermione looked at her skilfully stroking harry and got what i like to call 'jellroused', she faux angrily stared at them, her fingers on the other hand slowly went to her panties, i walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling it to my face I saw the juices dripping of her finger and slowly i started to lick it, my other hand went to her clit and slowly rubbed it her juices slowly dripped onto my finger, she looked at me, her eyes filled with lust, as I started to suck the sweet nectar off her fingers, after her fingers left my mouth i looked at her and said "told you we'd finish that kiss later" she and i leaned forward my mouth and hers met in the middle, my tongue poked and prodded at her lips, she opened them,

Our toungues met and danced in her mouth as they mixed up our saliva, her now free hand went to my hardened cock and started stroking, meanwhile my pinkie finger had pushed into her moist vigina, she moaned and quickened up her pace, I inserted another finger she gasped,

"luna, come here would you" spoke harry i looked over at harry who had Alison on her knees begging for his cum, i slapped hermione fine ass, and skipped over to harry, he put his arm around me pulled me close and grabbed my cock and his and said "suck these" Alison immediately had her mouth on both of our dicks, she had three lips sucking on our cocks and a fuck ton of tougues licking us at every angle, her red hair then took the shape of two hands and started rubbing our balls, hermione came over and before she could say anything Alison raised a hand with a mouth in it to her uncovered pussy, her middle finger stretched to her asshole, and inserted itself in, when hermione gasped a tendril shot out of Alison's arm and its tip opened to reveal a cock Which had forced its self into her mouth, and then tendrils came out of the middle of the one currently in her mouth and both moved up her shirt,

After a few seconds hermione came, ten more and harry came, five minuets and Alison came, harry and hermione we're both exhausted so alison using her tendrils put them to bed, while still sucking me off, after ten minutes i came,

The greedy bitch slurped up all my jizz, and stood up, use when i was about to order her to bend over i heard a knock on the door, "Allison, go find out who's knocking, and tell me" she nodded and jumped out the window,

i tucked harry and hermione in, and clean up, after a few seconds alison tapped on my shoulder, I turned to see her and said "soo?" Then she turned into Ginny before turning back, i scowled "she see you?"she smiled and said "No milady" "good," i smiled and patted her on the back, "ignore her" i demanded, she looked confused "isn't she a friend of yours? Why wou-" i decided to interrupt her "she and i. . . Let's just say, she wanted this," then i heard Ginny call "LUNA, LUNA, LUUUNAA! COME ON I KNOW YOUR THERE," i rolled my eyes "watch them, but be prepared t come if i call you" she nodded, and i walked down stairs,

i opened he door to see Ginny, she smiled and said "hey bestie" she opened her arms for a hug, "sorry 'bestie' but ive got stuff to do so could you make this quick ive got packing to do for tomorrow" I spoke coldly, her smile faded and she said "still mad? But that was-" "yeah, i am still mad, i told you this would happen, but nooooo you were just 'experimenting' right? And now you want it back?" I said she sadly nodded, "that's cute, but im sorry real life has consequences, this is one of them," she started apologising and begging but that ended when I said two words "hi mrs Weasley"

Ginny turned round to see her mother waving at me the contempt in her eyes aimed at me, "well go on Ginny what were you saying?" Mrs Weasley came closer and said "yes Ginny what were you saying?" Ginny looked at her mother and back to me, 'just like last time' and as she did back then she did now, "nothing mum, see you luna" nd she walked off , before mrs Weasley could say anything I said "yeah i know 'dont get any ideas about corrupting my straight daughter' and after she nodded and muttered "bye bye freak" i shut the door, and when I turned, Alison, harry, and hermione where standing there,

Hermione was about to say something but i said "you two better get home soon, after all we've got packing to do" I turned and walked upstairs, and when i got onto my bed i just sat there, after an hour alison called from the other side, "milady, the others left a while ago, may i come in?" "Sure" i called back she opened the door and walked in, then she sat down next to me and said "is there anything i can do?",

I could feel rage burn within me I had no idea what i was thinking i just blurted out, "yeah i want to show mrs Weasley, how abnormal i really am, i want to punch her ugly fat face I want-" "no you don't," said Alison "you more then likely would prefer to fuck harry and hermione in front of her and Ginny, while punching mrs Wesley in the face", 'wow yeah that did sound better' "now lets get your suit case and begin packing, you'll have plenty of time to plan revenge at hogwarts" she was right

And so we did,

(O.h If your only here for porn which I'm sure you all are then continue skipping until you see words in brackets again)

Then dad called he was surprised to hear about Alison, but glad that he had someone watching over me, then he told her about my mothers old clothes, as he didn't need them, but couldn't bare to throw them away, also he mentioned knowing his daughter well enough that I'd have her walking around naked if it was up to me,

Then he used a device to send two notes to us one was a list for Alison, another was a letter for dumbledor about Alison,

Timeskip: the next day, on the train.

Alison, began putting our case on the self, while i looked up her skirt, seeing her her lacy blue panties, now she was wearing an actual french maid outfit the only difference was the shorter skirt, i absouloved the white stockings, she was glad she had some clothes,

After she had finished, she stepped down, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny came in, Alison helped with their luggage, before sitting next to me, Hermione took the other, although she and Neville pulled a book out of their bags, his was about plants, hers was and I quote 'all there is to know about shapeshifters.' she constantly gave glances to Alison, Harry and Ron pulled out comic books and remarked on the scantily clad women in them, a conversation I'd have joined in if Ginny hadn't been looking for an opportunity to talk to me, so i had Alison was give me a copy of the quibbler,

the train ride would have been uneventful, if not for hermione and some other gryffindor becoming prefects,

Eventually we made it to the great hall, umbitch immediately called me over along with my new maid and told me 'that as supreme bitch i blah blah blah maids aren't allowed whine whine whine i want more power bitch bitch bitch i look like a toad' at least thats what i heard unfortunately for her professor dumbledor was still headmaster so i gave him the letter from my dad and after reading it he nodded and told us that as of right now alison had to go with me everywhere, we said bye and walked away

i truly felt sorry for dumbledor, he had to listen to umbitch until we went to our dorms, Alison and i sat at the table, cho and her posse moved up and said "hey look it's looney loveless, how are you?" Then she patted me on the back, "good? great, listen I couldn't help but notice that you and harry have been getting close" she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close to her mouth she whispered into my ears "you know he won't be faithful, Right?, he's the boy who lived he'll ave wit-" "could you please stop harassing my master." Alison interjected, she had a soft smile on her face but her eyes promised pain, cho glared back at her "m- master?," then cho turned to me "who is she?," i looked at cho and said "my maid." Cho's expression went from annoyed to pissed to frustrated back to pissed, but she got up and walked away,

after ten minutes dinner had ended Alison and I had three hours before the meeting so we did something I've always wanted to do here,

Myrtle's POV

I was invisibly floating in the great hall, board to tears,

I always hated the beginning of the year meal, when i was alive it was cause my bullies kept their eyes on me so when it was over they'd follow me where ever I went to harass me, and now that i was dead it was cause it's an hour of my afterlife waiting for dumbledor to say dismissed, and i was especially pissed today after all i was horny and waiting for this punk looking girl to leave, I'd heard her talking shit about me,

so i had sent her a letter claiming to be a boy she liked and asked her to meet me in my bathroom, not that i was mad with her, I thought she was pretty, in fact i know her crush liked her but, she wont worry about that anymore

After she left i followed her to my bathroom and when she started looking for him i turned intangible and over shadowed her,

When i opened my eyes i walked over to the mirror and saw her face her normally deep green eyes had been turned into a light blue,

her semi long black hair with a pink stripe, dark blue lipstick, pale skin, i stuck out her tongue to reveal a stud though it, my fingers went to my stomach, yep pierced, just then i heard someone coming on instinct I turned invisible,

just then Cho Chang walked in and went into a stall, then a few seconds after Luna Lovegood walked in with a red haired woman in a maids outfit, "so why are we here milady?" Asked red, "haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a public place Alison?," when Alison shook her head Luna chuckled "well i do so strip."

(Okay porns back, hope you enjoy)

After she said that, Alison removed her clothes and every inch of her womanly curves were revealed, she was completely gorgeous her silky red hair shined in the dim light,

Luna's POV

As she striped i heard two gasps one from the stalls and one from the sink, Alison heard em too, then i lifted up my skirt, and Ali pulled my panties down letting my erect cock out, another gasp this one only from the stalls,

My favourite girl had her mouth all over my cock, i don't know how many lips she had or how many tounges she had in between them, but gods she had a ton of each and combine those with the fact she was sucking like her life depended on it made the best blowjob ever, seven wet tentacles came out of her body, three spread my pussy open, one prodded my clit two inserted themselves into my opened pussy, the ones holding my Virginia open then moved to my tits and ass all three of them found a hole and fucked it, the two in my pussy then grew both on their own were the size of my hand, i opened my mouth but before i could make a sound the last tentacle forced its way inside, just then Alison jizzed inside every single oriffce i had.

As the tentacles left i came inside Alison's mouth, and she greedily sucked up all the cum, then she licked me clean, if i didn't have to go to my dorm I'd have stayed and found the voyeurs and fucked them next,

i walked over to the door and turned back to the room and said "same time tomorrow ladies?, I'd love to see and fuck the both of you, but if you'd rather remain hidden then i hope you enjoy the show."

And then we walked to our dorms.

CHAPTER FOUR: MAID TO ORDER

END


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: THIS STORY HAS A PLOT!?

Yep

Well if the fans like it it will,

So without further ado

Let's begin

Myrtle's PoV

A few hours ago i saw the sexiest two women I'd ever seen fuck each other, and now i still couldn't get the imagery out of my mind, even while dumbledor walked into the bathroom and like he did every year reminded me not to use the powers no other ghost seemed to posses to screw with people, though i could tell he was trying to manipulate me this year, like how he had just finished explaing that i couldn't use my powers on staff or student, and then 'abestmindedly' began to describe the differences between staff and inquisitors, and then said if no one saw a ghost possessed someone and then said possessed person did something against the rules said person would be forced to vacate the premises,' then he leaned forward and said please, though mostly for my own amusement i played dumb, and surprisingly he kept dumbing it down,

Which leads us to the present conversation "-so once again" he said pointing to a recent picture of Hogwarts staff members which excluded umbridge "can't use powers on" then at a toad in a pink dress "can use powers on" back at the staff "can't" then the toad, "can" he didn't move the pointer again and just kept repeating can, then he stopped as a giant toad in a pink dress walked inside and screamed "DUMBLEDOR THOSE BLASTED WEASLEY TWINS MADE ME TURN GREEN CROAK!" Dumbledor moved the pointer over her and said "can" I shook my head "I'm still not getting it" i said, he nodded and said "well maybe you will tomorrow" and he walked away and the giant toad hopped after him, he appeared right after that hot red head and the cute blonde fucked so turning myself invisible i floated over to the others,

My new puppet the unconscious Mari O'Nette a hufflepuff, Cho Chang looking like she needs a new pair of panties, and oddly enough Ginny Weasley looking sad and shocked, if memory served wasn't she friends with blondie at one point, a devious grin spread across my face as i remembered that yes she was in fact they were childhood friends, floating down next to her i made my hand intangible and phased it through her head which somehow knocked her out, then i stuck my head in hers and looked though her memories,

Sparing us all the boring details, they were in love molly found out and being the progressive parent she was told 'your not feeling real love shes made you feel that, and you can't love a girl' Ginny listened and it ended poorly, and she didn't know luna had a penis, but she did know a ton of luna's favourite things, as in date worthy favourite things, and strangely in a lot of memories of luna here at Hogwarts cho was always around luna,

Huh wonder if she's still here, taking my head out of ginny's i floated back to cho's stall, yep still here and i did to her what i did to ginny, and looking though her memories i found out one thing cho was (for lack of a better term) lunasexual, not gay nor straight, no cho's affection had been limited to luna and worse cho had no idea what about the girl drove cho crazy though considering cho's thoughts it was probably the whole package, i could tell ginny was slightly shaken from her affection but cho? Not even an little,

the simplest way to put it was that cho would be (besides alison) my biggest rival for luna's heart, thought cho's methods were sketchy at best, her longest running plan? bulling luna so she would eventually (in desperation) be forced to date her,

Yeah she was less sure that plan would work but in cho's defence she had trouble thinking about luna without losing her focus due to pretty hair, big expressive eyes, or general cuteness, etc.

Though cho knew just as much about luna as ginny did though considering ginny and luna fell out when they were younger and cho watched luna from the first second they met on the train in luna's first year cho probably knew more, in fact cho took it upon herself to keep ginny away from luna figuring out they had some kinda falling out, not to mention the list of her freinds, favourite sweets and meals, the names of all of her strange creatures and luna's descriptions of how they act and what they look like, her dreams and future goals, everything

Taking all i now knew about luna i knew i could forge an iron clad plan to get her to screw me, "wait is that all i want? Just sex?" And my thoughts began to show me just what i wanted,

"No, not just sex, I wanted a relationship" looking at all three of the unconscious women i said "and im going to get one"

Now though the hardest part of my master plan to get a date with luna

"Which body should i choose?"

Alison's pov

I walked down the dark hallway my heels clicking as I took every step, I didn't bother being quiet there was no need, from a far i could hear the huffing and wheezing flich chasing after me growing tired of the sound i stopped and waited for him to catch up as he did i smiled as he drew closer and closer my disgust raised as i tasted the mans lust and anger 'some times I hate being able to taste emotions' i thought bitterly before temporarily forcing the ability off,

Stopping in front of me he began to speak "you're-" my hand was in front of his face and glowed blue "sleep" i said and after a few seconds the squib was deep in slumber, i turned and continued on to my destination as i reached the top of the staircase i began stripping all of my clothes from my lovely dress to the white underwear and stockings my new master adored, bundling it all together i hopped over the railing and turned into a snowy white owl, clutching my clothes in my talons i flew outside the castle and and flew to the edge of howarts island 'if thats what its called' i thought looking down i saw tons of massive webs and spiders and some saw me back 'must be meat eaters' i thought angrily and circled back to the entrance of the forbidden forest knowing i had to confirm my hypothesis,

Dropping the bundle and retuning to my preferred form i put my clothing back on, and walked into the forest to where i had seen the nests, on my way I noticed a somthing shimmering in the distance, walking over i noticed a single leather shoe child sized, and as i exammend it i heard light clicking above me, rolling my eyes waited for the predator to try somthing before getting bored, picking up the shoe, and simply walking further into the proverbial lions den

The closer i got the more clicking i heard, as i finally entered the closest nest i looked for the biggest one there was, as I saw it I lifted up the shoe I found as it began saying somthing,

And asked calmly "why is this shoe here?" The monster stopped talking and looked at me it clicked twice before saying "i can't allow fresh meat to leave before my children can feed" i nodded and said "so you killed a student and if given the chance you and you children would ransack the school?" The clicking from the rest grew louder, "yes-" as those words escaped its- whatever it had instead off a mouth i threw the shoe through one of it's children which screeched and died, it roared at me and was about to pounce until my arms coated themselves in magma lifting a finger to my chin I said aloud "now how did that attack go. . . Oh! I remember," i began punching the sky as globs of magma shot of my arms and began to rain down on the bastards that dared to put my masters life in jeopardy,

The clicking stopped and instead screeching filled the midnight air, not that it was the only nest my attack hit, in the sky i counted fifteen nests each probably had it's own leader,

Now their wasn't even one, all nests were eradicated, i spent three hours making sure of that, the magma that rained upon my enemies began pooling back to me and sunk into my skin, someone was coming so i had to erase the evidence of the attack i used, while i would have preferred to let it cool any negetive attention on myself reflected poorly on my master,

Then Albus dumbledor appeared and began looking around seeing no trace of the massive man eating spiders he looked at me and asked "what happened to the acromantula colony?" I allowed my gift from my old master to switch on and immediately i could taste his Fear, and relief, relief that the massive monstrous student killers were no more, and fear that they had been dealt with so quickly by an unknown factor, in response i smiled and said "now how would a dumb slut like me know anything?" His eyes narrowed and suddenly his fear and relief vanished i couldn't taste his emotions, 'so he can block his emotions interesting' i thought, as a faint glimmer appeared in his eyes looking directly into his eyes knowing exactly what he was trying to do,

And after three seconds he realised he couldn't read my mind, he scowled at me and began walking away and i turned around and did the same, I didn't have to read minds to know what he thought, he was cautious of me, but knows so little about me and my race that a confrontation would be pointless and possibly hazardous, also he was thankful the monster spiders were gone, enough that he would probably ignore why i was out here in the first place,

Eventually coming to the edge of howarts wards i leaped onto the train tracks and ran down them as fast as i could and after five minutes i was in the middle of the tracks, far enouth away from Hogwarts and the platform no one would notice me,

I sat down on the tracks and let my legs dangle off the side, i shut my eyes and opened them to use another of my old masters gifts life vision looking around myself i saw no life, then i changed my vision to magic detect and did the same, finding no traces I'd been followed i lifted my skirt up and out of my thigh pulled a perple jewel on a string out, channeling magic into it i said "master why would you want to team up with Voldemort?" The crystal glowed and a witches face appeared in mid air "A-HA GOT YOU WYZARIA! YOU NE-" then stopping what would have turned into a monoluge she looked around not seeing any traces of my old master or the dark lord her smirk turned to a frown, she sighed and said "you know it would be easier if you just used your call sign right?" I nodded and said "but not as fun" she grumbled and said "whatever how is your mission going shapeshifter?" "Alison" i corrected she raised an eyebrow and i smiled "my name, given to me by one Luna Lovegood, possible reincarnation of my old master Wyzaria" she bit her lip "so you've made contact with her?" I nodded, and her nervousness was clearer, then another voice called "IS THAT THE SLUT?" And at her nod another witch ran forward "YOU!" She growled "ME!" i said her anger raised but she took a calming breath and through gritted teeth said "care to explain why you used black magic two days ago?" And I smirked "cause i used a geass scroll to force miss Lovegood to accept my presence"

Neither witch spoke, as i recalled the parchmaent i had luna sign, 'much worse than any magic binding contract' i thought, 'mostly because their is no way to defy it, there is no penalty as disobeying the contract is not possible, if i had won as i never intended to she would be my sex slave, and as i lost. . .' My thought trailing off as the faint skin i had covering the geass collar receded back into my skin the word 'maid' being replaced by 'slave' oh how i wish it said whore' i thought bitterly 'and what I'd give for her to treat me worse' I felt myself becoming aroused before shaking my head and Making my collar look like it said maid again,

'God i could use a nice cock right about now' a new voice broke me out of my thoughts and said "do you require Crusader's assistance Alison?" 'FUCK NO! THAT STUPID KNIGHT WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING' i raged internally "no thank you," i smiled "he would just draw far too much attention to me, besides the only thing Luna has in common with Wyzaria is she has a dick" 'natural mage sight, preffering to stand out of the crowd rather than be part of it, unnaturaly high understanding of magic, an insatiable sexual drive, the same sexual preferences, not to mention her sweet ass, but the more similarities i keep to myself the easier it will be to A: retrain Luna in the ways of my master, B: use her to free my old master if she even still improisoned, and knowing her she isn't. Or my favourite C: be her sex toy until she dies freeing me of the geass contract and having an enjoyable life,'

The witch nodded "fair enough Alison-" the second witch spoke up "im sorry for questioning your judgement madam witch but, she was Wyzaria's right hand bitch, no way we can trust her, she's-" the head witch interrupted her and said "the only reason we even knew another Wyzaria was on the rise," then she looked at me and said "state your goals" her spell that was supposed to force me to tell the truth washed over my body, they didn't know, it had absolutely no effect on me, so i smiled and said "as instructed i am to get close to luna find out if she is a reincarnation of my master, and if she is kill her, second find this Voldemort and kill him too, third claim my reward of all your virginity's, and under no circumstances am i to let Luna/Wyzaria to come in contact with Voldemort," the other two witches let their eyes go wide and turned to there leader "our virginity's? As her reward she gets to rape the council?" The head witch smirked and said "be extra rough with them" and walked off laughing, the other two gulped and the connection faded,

I put the crystal back into my thigh and as I was about to run back toward the castle my memory of the war that my old master had started had gone I realised that Witches, Voldemort and more so his army of monsters, the minestry and the now beyond suspicious dumbledor, might take longer than I thought, I shook my head 'Hmm my plan counted on no one knowing, but I hadn't counted on those witches tracking my geass scroll, or the safest place in wizarding Britain having child eating predators just off the grounds, not to mention Dumbledore finding me killing those stupid predators, he may ignore me for tonight, but I'll bet my left tit that tomorrow he'll be watching me closely,

"Fuck" I said, this was becoming a shit show now the wizards, witches, and whoever else would be watching me closely, if i didnt plan accordingly this would be a massive loss for me, i just found a new master im not letting her go that easily,

I grabbed a chunk of my skin and ripped it off my body and put it on the track, slowly it morphed into another me, though it was closer to a golem that I could send commands to mentally, 'wander the world in search of powerful allies, then let me take over' it simply nodded before turning into a blackbird and flying off, and I happily began a slow walk back to hogwarts castle,

Coming up to the schools entrance

Opening the front entrance i stepped inside and as I felt my stomach rumble I had my mind set on finding a prefect and raping them, until the taste of lust, self loathing, and misery, led me to the dungeons i decided whoever was radiating such emotions would probably need some 'stress relief' i eventually came to a wooden door and i lightly opened it revealing the potion class room and its sullen teacher Severus Snape,

Hmm how would I convince him to- "Lilly" he said mournfully "how i wish you were still here to-" he turned to me his eyes went wide before he shook his head "you are supposed to be with miss Lovegood," he said i smiled and walked inside "Alison, and i would but i got hungry and decided to take a walk to clear my head until milady woke up to feed me," "you should have ask for a house elf to-" "i eat semen" I interrupted and he realised the problem, i wasnt going to ask a house elf to let me give one a blowjob, for one i didn't even know if they had genitals, an awkward silence fell on the room after a few minutes he said "i see, so why are you here?" I smiled gently as I approached him and i put my hand on his "i thought we might be able to. . . Help each other out" i started releasing pheromones to make him more positive to my sexual advances as i began to use my favourite of my old masters gifts what she had dubbed 'fantasy vision' the ability to see others sexual fantasies and his all revolved around this Lilly woman,

He shook his head despite the pheromones and said "miss Alison please leave or I'll-" as he turned to me he stopped talking, because I took Lilly's appearance, i smiled in a way Lilly used to and in her voice said "what will you do Severus? I turned around and bent over the desk a little, just enough so he could see the bottom of my black panties and as his eyes were drawn there i spread my legs a little so he could see the wet spot that showed how excited i was, he groaned and i could tell his resistance wouldn't take much more pushing,

Smiling i walked in front of him, dropped to my knees and pulled his robes down, just enough for his dick and balls to be fully exposed, just as i was about to kiss it he grabbed my arms and said "please lil- Alison stop! If you keep going i wont be able to- wont want to-" he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "Severus" i whined, though all he saw was Lilly I could see it in his eyes and i smiled lustfully "i want you" those words broke the last of his resolve to him Lilly appeared and told him exactly what he wanted to hear, that she wanted him, to Severus Snape Alison had disappeared if he even remembered she was ever here and in her place in between his legs was the woman he loved begging for his cock,

He'd be a fool for not obliging her

He let go of my hands and i planted an nice wet kiss right on the tip of his dick, after the kiss ended I began licking his balls, and. As i did i sniffed his balls

They were overflowing with semen but due to him never actually having sex he wouldn't last long, an easy meal

Licking back up to his tip, i planted my lips on it and every five seconds gave it an encouraging suck, eventually he grabbed my head and forced me down his dick, but as I started to deep thoat him he began to empty his balls into my throat,

'So much' i thought happily as i chugged every last drop of his semen, the taste was fantastic, not as good as either of my masters but better than most peoples, and that ment we'd be doing this soon enough, unfortunately for me after the blowjob he passed out into a deep sleep,

I pulled his robes over his dick, and seeing an empty piece of paper and a ink quill i left him a message, 'thanks for the meal sweetie, we'll do this again soon' I got a fantastic idea and pulled my wet panties off and left them in a draw and added to the note 'left you a present in your lower right drawer, if you feel lonely take a whiff, love Lilly' putting the note to my lips i left a lipstick mark,

Then I erased any memories he had of me and replaced them with memories about lilly, so to him lilly entered the potion classroom and offered to have sex with him, not Alison, mostly cause I'd rather him not give my name to anyone, and if he wants "Lilly" to come back and finish what she started he wouldn't tell anyone,

And feeling full for now i went back to the ravenclaw dorm where my mistress was sleeping, there was a chair next to her bed, with numerous manga and comics behind it, before i left i placed an illusion on it, if any non luna looked at it it would look like i was sitting there, but if luna looked it would show an empty chair,

Dispelling my illusion i sat on the chair and reached behind me, 'that one piece manga was truly enlightening, i never would have thought about using magma as a weapon before reading that, i wonder what I'll read tonight,' this time i grabbed a comic 'Hmm detective comics, batman?, should be a entertaining read if nothing else' I thought while I passively skimmed the mind of my golem, incase it found something,

Several hours later Luna's PoV

Having made plans with Hermione (without my usual companion Alison) today i made my way to the library, entering the massive lair of Madame Pince hoarder of knowledge, and found the bushy haired beauty sitting by her lonesome while diverting her attention from reading to watching for me

Seeing me approaching she waved me over and beckoned me to sit next to her,

Why she wanted me was obvious, even more so with the books around us, and skimming one title i knew my hunch was right 'Sucubi, Shapeshifters/Changelings, Veela, Yuka-Ona, and other sexual vampires, by Bill M' Parker,

"A good read?" I asked and she said "yes i didn't even know some of those creatures existed," she said going into 'cute nerd mode' and she puffed up her cest and said adorably "did you know that Djinn are technically classed as sexual creatures if they haven't- . . . Had erm intercourse for awhile, oh and that Yuka-Ona actually stay polite even if potential mates try to leave as a form of manipulation, but they secretly poison suitors so that the further the go from her the colder they feel, no records of men or women exist actually meeting a yuka-Ona because those that do never wish to return home, ethier due to the unending blizzard or the cold poison though usually both, oh and certain zombies sho-" she took a deep breath and said "sorry I'm rambling, my point however is this,-" she said grabbing the book and tuning it to the page on Shapeshifters or as they were originally called Changelings, before I could even begin reading hermione pointed to the warning stars at the top of the page i counted twenty five stars,

She leaned closer and said "changelings were originally a-" "we were once a warrior race" we both tuned and saw alison approaching with a smile on her face she looked at the book we were reading and nodded "ah been awhile since i heard the term Changeling, but that isn't why im here, master may i go and take a walk? I will be back soon" she smiled "sure just be back before dinner okay?" She nodded and bowed before she turned and left,

"And she just happens to walk in as we're talking about her race?" She asked and internally i nodded and i realised i knew next to nothing about Alison, though to be fair I'm usually fucking her when we're alone, in responce i nodded and now that im thinking about it isnt like i haven't been meaning to ask but somthing comes up, like ginny knocking on the rookery door, and ginny and Neville in the train car, and with Umbridge's new rules making me more stressed than usual i haven't been thinking straight,

Then i realised something worse i tuned to hermione and said "we haven't had sex with each other since we got here" she nodded and said "exactly-" then she blushed and said "how does your mind function?" I rolled my eyes and said "hermione have you even kissed him since we came back?" She tried hiding her face in a book but I patiently waited for a answer, eventually she put the book down and shook her head while cutely biting her lip,

I grinned mischievously and said "now you see why i asked?" She nodded and I leaned in to give her a kiss as my eager lips met hers she surprised me by kissing back just as passionately as me, the kiss lasted a full thirty seconds then her tounge prodded my lips begging for entrance,

Then she stopped realising where we were and dragged me off to a class room, as she let go of me she began to disrobe while i cast a locking charm on the door and a silencing spell on the room,

She kissed me and then slid down on her knees my dick hardened at the sight and she moved my knickers aside so she could suck my pride, as she sucked I could feel her bobbing her head back and forth rolling her tongue around the tip slowly bringing me into completion, before i could finish i pulled my dick out of her mouth and put her on a desk put my penis inbetween her panties and her vigina, i leaned over and kissed her on the lips as i came, she pouted at me and i said, "next time me, you, and him, okay?"

(But we'll have the rest of that next time, mostly cause ive been trying to write that scene for most of the year and due to the fact i need to make it slow passionate love making rather than what she and alison are doing it's very hard to write, so fuck it I'll work on it next time as im anxious to get feed back for this plot, so...)

Chapter five: THIS STORY HAS A PLOT!?

End

Ah, but dont worry im not leaving this with one smut scene in it, theres an omake(?) at the end, (The question mark is there cause im not sure if it counts as an omake, im pretty sure there just short stories at the end of chapters but im not really sure)

But first, ahem

Take note of what the characters said throughout this chapter, ie mrytle wants a retaliationship and some of Alison's M.O revealed, also more O.c's incoming, (but unlike alison we aren't going to see much of them, mostly cause they're only needed for the battle of Hogwarts) as for the characters themselves one is a thief, one is an invincible cyborg, one is a zombie, one is a vampire, and one is a reality warped named King,

Like it? hate it? Let me know

But now for that omake(?) i promised you,

The Djinn of House Black

Omake(?)

PoV Sirus's

Ah the lonely life of an escaped Azkaban prisoner, no women callers, no trips to hogsmeade to see young harry slacking off to chat up the lovely witches, no i have to clean up the shelves to stop me going barmy,

I stopped cleaning my rotten dads junk off the shelf, and just sat down for a second and did what i least wanted, i thought about every thing that preceded this very moment, james and lilly, harry, ...peter, my anger spiked upon thinking about that rat _the Dursleys Voldemort my sister,_ anger i had to do somthing

I grabbed the shelf and ripped it off the wall and just threw it, it sailed through the air and hit the wall behind it and with a thunk it fell uselessly against the ground

"Useless" i said as i sunk back down, depression welled up inside me "i couldn't save james or lilly, couldn't stop pettigrew, couldn't help harry escape that rotten family, thats all i am useless, heh mabye kreature is right, maybe i am just a waste of skin"

I sat there simply feeling sorry for my self when i sighed, "thats it, i need to get up," as i began to stand i saw a small metal thing in the wood, looking closer it had the houses insignia on it, "huh" looking at the house ring i realised it would fit the metal thing like a key and i pressed it in, twisting my hand to the left a small compartment opened, and i looked inside, "an oil lamp?" I said as i reached inside and grabbed the ornate shiny golden lamp,

Remembering an old movie james and i watched as kids, i began to rub it and virtually straight away the room was covered in purple smoke, **"yes master? I am at your beck and call, while you hold my lamp im in your thrall, if something you do require, please wish for it master, for to grant your wish is my desire"** out of the purple smoke an beautiful woman of middle eastern descent, he stood dressed in a orange and blue harem outfit, her lovely hazel eyes met mine as she blew a loose strand of black hair out of her face,

Unfortunately for me I hadn't seen such a beautiful woman in such a long time and began acting like an Idiot "well i uh, im sorry do uh, no can uh-" **"hehehe, oh a new master? How exciting, and one so handsome? Score!, ahem i mean oh fuck it, master lets be honest your horny right?"** I nodded **"great so am i, how about instead of all that wishing and what not you and i start fucking and when we're satisfied we get down to buisness?"**

The smoke cleared away as did her clothes, and she stood there sensuality shaking her hips i stood up unzipped my trousers and took her by the hand and said, "i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i will," she rolled her eyes and said **"cum in i can't take the gentleman act all night, especially not when i could be taking that dick"** she winked as she rubbed her moist crotch against mine, i smiled lifting her up prodding her entrance "ready?" I asked her responce was to wrap her legs around my waist and pull herself onto my dick, i took the hint and held her so i could thrust into her as she wanted **"faster,"** she said impatiently, so i began thrusting into her as fast as possible, could feel her walls slowly closing around my shaft as she came **"THANKYOUMASTER"** she blurted out we both came multiple times, slowly I fell back and landed on my chair, she gazed into my eyes as i did her and our lips met,

After a full minute we broke the kiss for air and she smiled **"so any wish you'd like to make first?"** I nodded "actually yeah, see my godson is stuck with some right gits cause im not his 'rightful guardian' any idea how we can change that?" She brought her hand put her chin and began stroking it, after a few seconds she snapped her fingers **"repeat after me, i wish my godsons was right here,"** "i wish my godson was right here" we fixed our appearances and she did a little dance witch ended with a smoke cloud which harry was in, array lookedat us both happy to be rescued from the dursleys, **"hello harry im Nadia, your god fathers helper, im here to help you escape those 'right gits' could you deny that there house is your home?"** Harry nodded enthusiastically and said "the dursleys house is not my home" next she handed him some paper work and said **"now if you could just sign here and have him sign here?"** We signed as she told us to and she snapped her fingers and the papers disappeared, she clapped her hands and a crack appeared with the words happy new family on it, **"well im sure you two have some catching up to do so I'll ju-"** i got up and kissed her, "Nadia i love you," then I whispered "see you in bed love" she nodded and ran upstairs, as i took harry to my brothers old room as it was the cleanest, and said "now harry enjoy, ive got adult things to do"

End

Hope you all enjoyed

it's 5:01 am

 **So mmmmppwaaaahh gooooodnight every body**


End file.
